wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Image Spirit: Devil
]] is a SIGNI class associated with red, blue, and black SIGNI. Devils do not seem to have a very strict naming convention, though their titles often have to do with corruption, demons, and hell. They are often derived from various figures from history or mythology, including demons and devils, figures in Eastern mythology (regardless of morality), and famous figures known for their vices like pirates. Gameplay Black Devils are associated with , and to a lesser extent, . They follow the color black's focus on manipulating the trash, accumulating cards in the trash for bonuses and retrieving SIGNI from the trash at will. Black Devils can also manipulate Charms. Blue Devils are associated with and are focused around keeping your hand size low. Many of them discard cards from your hand and reward you for doing so. Red Devils are associated with and revolve around manipulating beats. List of Devil SIGNI Red Level 1 *Agni, Racing Bull of Flame Demons ( limited) *Allocen, Red Eyes of Flame Demons *Flauros, Red Leopard of Flame Demons (Life Burst) *Here, Jealousy of Flame Demons *Irrlicht, Stray Light of Flame Demons *Kaukas, Good Luck of Flame Demons ( limited, Life Burst) *Riel, Historical Fact of Flame Demons *Taugou, Mysterious Fire of Flame Demons *Ukobach, Red Cauldron of Flame Demons ( limited) Level 2 *Anpiel, Whip Punishment of Flame Demons *Brigitte, Brazier of Flame Demons ( limited, Life Burst) *Demon Core, Natural Source Devil (Life Burst) *Helios, Driver of Flame Demons ( limited) *Kau, Three-Legged Crow of Flame Demons *Samael, Malice of Flame Demons ( limited) *Xaphon, Ventilation of Flame Demons Level 3 *Amon, Snake Owl of Flame Demons ( limited, Life Burst) *Caim, Peacock of Flame Demons ( limited, Life Burst) *Hellhound, Red Dog of Flame Demons (Life Burst) *Ignis, Foolish Fire of Flame Demons (Life Burst) *Nakir, Holy Tomb of Flame Demons ( limited) *Promethe, Taboo of Flame Demons ( limited, Life Burst) *Spanky, Will-o'-the-Wisp of Flame Demons Level 4 *Aim, Torch of Flame Demons *Aitvaras, Tail Fire of Flame Demons ( limited) *Amy, President of Flame Demons (Life Burst) *Belial, Injustice of Flame Demons ( limited, Life Burst) *Grende, Ancient Flame Demon (Life Burst) *Munkar, Holy Tomb of Flame Demons ( limited, Life Burst) *Shub-Niggura, Fertility of Flame Demons ( limited, Life Burst) *Surtr, Giant of Flame Demons (Life Burst) *Tobie, Sun Staff of Flame Demons ( limited) Blue Level 1 *Beleth, Brass Instrument of Demonic Seas ( limited) *Blue Oni, Village Attacker of Hell *Dante, Literary Work of Hell ( limited) *Forneus, Marquis of Demonic Seas (Life Burst) *Kagami, Fragment of Hell ( limited, Life Burst) *Leviathan, Sea Snake of Demonic Seas *Manomin, Hoodlum of Demonic Seas ( limited, Life Burst) *Slime, Sticky Figure of Hell *Teach, Sailor of Demonic Seas ( limited, Life Burst) *Urouge, Red General of Demonic Seas *Yaksini, Fierce God of Hell ( limited, Life Burst) Level 2 *Aspidochelone, Snake Turtle of Demonic Seas *Crocell, Duke of Hell ( limited, Life Burst) *Drake, Sailor of Demonic Seas *Marbas, Fifth Judge of Hell *Rahab, Noise of Demonic Seas *Shakko, Blue Spear of Demonic Seas *Tick-Tock, Alarm Clock of Demonic Seas Level 3 *Anne Bonny, Sailor of Demonic Seas *Armored Slime, Sticky Figure of Hell *Marid, Thousand Nights of Hell ( limited) *Nephilim, Fallen Azure Angel *Octopus, Suction Cups of Demonic Seas *Rackham, Sailor of Demonic Seas ( limited, Life Burst) *Shark Spear, Black Spear of Demonic Seas ( limited, Life Burst) *Solomon, Thousand Nights of Hell ( limited) *Undine, Water Spirit of Hell *Vepar, Wild Storm of Demonic Seas ( limited, Life Burst) Level 4 *Anastasia, Youngest Daughter of Hell (Life Burst) *Captain Hook, Claw of Demonic Seas ( limited, Life Burst) *Kraken, Suction Cups of Demonic Seas *Merrow, Mermaid of Demonic Seas *Roberts, Plunderer of the Demonic Seas *Screw Carmilla, Crimson Spear of Demonic Seas ( limited, Life Burst) *Shahraza, Thousand Nights of Hell ( limited, Life Burst) *Shutendo, Alcoholic Oni of Hell (Life Burst) *Slime Queen, Sticky Figure of Hell ( limited) *Tapipi, Tasty Tempting Devil (Life Burst) Black Level 1 *Ariton, Fallen Annihilation ( limited) *Azidaha, Designation of Failure *Baal, Reason of the Mortal Sin (Life Burst) *Cinderella, Unhappy Bean Picker ( limited, Life Burst) *Djinn, One Night of a Thousand Nights *Furfur, Sprinting Demon Deer *Grim, Melancholy of Lesser Sins ( limited) *Hecate, Sloth of Mission ( limited) *Hockeymask, the 13th Friday ( limited) *Kiragou, Traditional Oni Dance ( limited, Life Burst) *Kooni, Symbol of Lesser Sin *Mamahaha, Greedy Master ( limited) *Megaera, Right Devil of Vengeance (Cross) *Pheles, Fallen Right Sin (Cross) *Sayuragi, Lesser Sin of Fluctuation ( limited, Life Burst) *Senbero, Drunk Devil of Downtown *Skanda, Skanda of Transgression *Succu, Fallen Cannon Girl ( limited) *Zaebos, Devil Rider Level 2 *Ahriman, Fallen Glance ( limited) *Alma, Lesser Sin of Gravekeepers ( limited) *Anima, Reaper of Truth *Apaosha, Dream Woman of Collapse *Belphego, Lustful Sinner *Belphegor, Demon King of Sloth (Life Burst) *Cendrillon, Dove Keeper ( limited) *Cosmo, Symbol of Immorality *Faust, Fallen Left Sin (Life Burst, Cross) *Ganesha, Joy of Transgression *Gorgeout, Breeder of Demonic Pigeons ( limited, Life Burst) *Gusion, Purple Indefinite Shape *Ifrid, Night King of a Thousand Nights ( limited, Life Burst) *Mammon, Love of Money ( limited) *Maymon, Fallen Confession ( limited) *Medogira, Mysterious Blue Fire ( limited) *Namahage, Folklore of Oga *Saros, Devil Rider *Shaytan, Two Nights of a Thousand Nights *Shiyuragi, Medium Sin of Fluctuation ( limited, Life Burst) *Tisiphone, Left Devil of Vengeance (Cross) Level 3 *Agyou, Left Image of Transgression (Cross) *Alecto, Right Devil of Vengeance ( limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Azazela, Round Trip of the Three Paths *Beelze, Symbol of Wasteful Evil *Carry, Fallen Cannon Girl ( limited, Life Burst) *Cerberun, Three-Headed Barrage *Druj, Abundant Woman of Collapse *Loki, Bewitching Magic (Life Burst) *Lucifero, Fallen Talented Daughter *Marid, Three Nights of a Thousand Nights *Metsumi, Fallen Cannon Daughter *Miria, Vermilion Messenger (Life Burst) *Morriga, Devil's Bravery ( limited, Life Burst) *Nanan, Wondrous White Smoke ( limited) *Ninbalf, Accompanying Devil Elephant ( limited) *Oriens, Fallen Transgression ( limited, Life Burst) *Parva, Waterside of Transgression *Saleos, Devil Rider *Shahri, Five Nights of a Thousand Nights (Life Burst) *†Slot†, Wretched Play Devil ( /Guzuko limited, Life Burst) *Succubus, Succubus of Pleasurable Sleep *Sukunahiko, Myriad Source (Life Burst) *Valefor, Thief's Temptation ( limited) Level 4 *666, the Cursed Number ( limited) *Anna Mirage, Devil Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Asmode, Demon of Lust ( limited, Life Burst) *Astaruth, Flower of Poisonous Snakes ( limited) *Barbaato, March of the Hunting Devils ( limited, Life Burst) *Daewa, Flickering Sinful Elegance *Diabolos, Mortality of the Weak ( limited, Life Burst) *Dreamy, Invitation to Dreamland ( limited, Life Burst) *Lilith, Recurring Nightmare *Luciferl, Fallen Talented Woman ( limited, Life Burst) *Metsum, Fallen Cannon Girl ( limited, Life Burst) *Paimon, Fallen Nihilism ( limited, Life Burst) *†Roulette†, Death Play Devil ( / limited, Life Burst) *Shiva, Roaring Fang of Transgression ( limited, Life Burst) *Solomon, Four Nights of a Thousand Nights *Ungyou, Right Image of Destruction ( limited, Life Burst, Cross) Level 5 *Amonowl, Marquis of Toying with Life ( limited, Life Burst) *Gilles de Rais, Contract with the Abyss ( limited) List of Devil Resona Black Level 4 *Anna Stanley, Black Demonic Princess Support Category:Image Spirit: Devil